Crossroads
by AGirlHasNoName20
Summary: When it comes between the boy you love and the safety of your heart, how do you choose? Suspian oneshot.
1. Crossroads

**Hi, everybody!**

 **So, this idea came to me a while ago and I just had to post it.**  
 **With my Prince Caspian Fanfic (titled "The Prince, The Girl, The Lion" - which by they way is not related to this fic but you should totally read it anyways), I gave the Caspian/Susan another turn but this storyline is really interesting as well.**  
 **If you like it, I might continue this currently oneshot. I wouldn't mind exploring this a bit more.**  
 **Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading xx.**

The war was finally over.

The telmarines were defeated, Miraz was dead, Aslan was back and her siblings had all managed to survive.

It was strange, to survive a war. To realize there's life after all the violence, the battle, the deaths. And it didn't matter how many wars she fought, to Susan war would never be something she could be used to.

How do you get used to it?

How could you go calmly into war, knowing your loved ones or yourself might not make it?

If you read history books about the Narnian Golden Age, you would be told that Queen Susan didn't go to battle because she was too ladylike.

Which it's...well, she only fought when it was absolutely necessary but not because she didn't want to mess her dress, but because she hated this.

The afternath.

They had already buried their loved ones. Everyone had said their goodbyes and now, they were readying everything to ride to the telmarine's castle first thing in the morning.

As the How's structure had been weakened by the telmarine catapults, they had decided not to take any risks and camp outside. As tents were lifted, fires were lighted and food was shared, everyone's spirits were down.

Her siblings, Caspian and herself tried to help as much as they could in that area but they tried not to push too much. After all, how on Earth do you cheer your people when they are mourning?

Susan sighed internally as the telmarine prince walked past her with a high pile of wood.

 _Caspian._

After her experience with Rabadash, princes, lords and kings still tried to be her suitor but she never allowed herself to even like any of them and once she went back to England, she isolated herself.

She gave herself time to heal and to grief the loss of her innocence and once she regained her confidence, she just didn't know if there would be anyone who could believe her story.

A queen in Narnia, a teenager student in England. That was just something no one could understand.

So she closed herself. She put walls around her and eased into the comfort they brought. Since she wasn't looking for love, she could perfectly protect herself from the pain as well.

That was, of course, until Caspian. His kindred soul, his beautiful personality and his great kindness had slowly but surely destroyed every single wall she built.

And now, the war had ended and until herself and her siblings were told whether they were staying in Narnia this time, there was nothing stopping them from being together.

And that very reason was why Susan stood apart from the camp and in the dark, bow and arrows on her back, head looking up as she stared at the How deep in thought.

She had been avoiding Caspian ever since the battle had ended.

She just hoped he hadn't noticed.

"You've been avoiding me"

Susan cursed internally as she turned around, slightly startled. She really thought she was doing a good job "Why would you say that, Caspian?"

Caspian smiled as she stood beside her. He too looked up at the How as he clasped his hands behind his back "I know I might be dense sometimes but I notice things, especially when it comes to you"

"Well, you noticed wrong. I am always thoughtful after a battle" Susan looked at him with a smile, only to halt when he looked back at her with so loving eyes.

Her smile melt as she looked back towards the How. That look had decided everything. She had been at a crossroad as to what to do with her feelings about this amazing young man but now, she had at last chosen a path.

She wished she didn't have to do this, though. She loved him too much already.

Caspian sighed beside her "You don't want to be with me, do you?"

Susan closed her eyes in pain as she thought of her answer. He deserved the truth so for the first time in who knows how long, she didn't break, but opened her last wall.

She gave up on her queen' mode and became just Susan, just a young girl who loved a boy for the very first time.

"Aslan still hasn't told us whether we are staying" she started as she forced herself to look at him, her heart hurting at the pain and understanding she saw in his eyes "I can't allow myself to be with you without knowing whether I'm staying or not. I don't want to waste yours or my time"

"It is not a waste of time and you know it" Caspian said hotly. He held her face between his hands "You don't have to be scared, Su, I could never hurt you"

"And if I have to leave?" Su answered, her voice breaking as the first tear fell "Would you wait for me until I came back? Even if I never did?"

"I would wait for you all my life"

"No! I won't allow that!" Susan exclaimed, pushing Caspian away from her "After all you've been through, you deserve a chance to be happy! I deserve a chance to be happy! We deserve more than a romantically tragic story!"

Susan turned around from Caspian as she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Are you sure all those reasons are not excuses? And you actually don't want to be with me because you just don't feel that way about me?"

She didn't know what hurt the most. What he said or how broken his voice sounded.

She wished she could lie. She really did.

But to him, she could never say nothing but the truth.

She turned around slowly, wiping her tears as they gazed at eachother.

No one knows who kissed who first but the kiss was no near sweet. It was desperate and sad, it was the type of kiss a couple has before saying goodbye for the last time.

But to them, it was the perfect way to express what they felt.

"I love you, Caspian" Susan whispered as they finally broke apart. She reached up to hold his face between her hands "And if we get together, I will fall deeply for you. But if we end up leaving, I will break. I love you so much and if I get to stay, then we can have this conversation again but I have to protect myself while I can. I will not break again"

Slowly, painfully, she extracted herself from his arms.

"I love you too, Susan"

Susan couldn't help but smile as the last two tears fell down her cheeks. She had to be again in queen' mode by the time she made it back to the camp.

"I know" she replied, her voice wavering as her last wall started to close again "I'm so sorry"

And with that, she finally freed herself from Caspian's hand and started walking back towards the castle.

She breathed deeply as she felt herself closing once again, regaining her serenity until at last, she was again Queen Susan.

But this time, there was something different.

Her carefully guarded heart had been cracked.


	2. Welcome Back

**Hey, guys!**

 **I didn't think I would but I've added a chapter to this fic!**

 **So this a Suspian reunion after a long life apart. I did think of adding other scenes before but I'm going to explore their relationship better in my multi chapter Narnia fic (currently under edition) so I left those ideas to that fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

 **Hope you guys like it! Feel free to fav, follow and review!**

 _ **Welcome Back.**_

Everything was dark.

And suddenly, she began to feel again. Her senses regained life once more, slowly getting used to the new enviroment.

She could feel the grass beneath her, tickling her slightly as she lay on the ground. She could feel the breeze gently caressing her cheeks and dancing through her hair. She could feel the gentle sunlight grazing her entire body.

She felt her strength and resilience finally coming back to her after long years with weak, brittle bones and limbs.

Hearing came back then and she was overjoyed of hearing the birds chippering around her. She heard feet running, distant music and water coursing.

She was entranced. All of those noises were familiar, as if they belonged to a dream of hers. Or a dream of a dream.

Slowly, smell joined in too. She could smell the forest around her, the smoke of a bonfire near her but most of all, she could smell home.

For the first time in so many years, she felt secured for deep down, she was sure that place was where she belonged.

Soon taste followed. She could taste warm sunsets, merry forest' rides and elegant feasts. She tasted things from her past, things she couldn't forget as much as she tried and things she forgot she had experienced but deep down still absolutely craved for.

Finally, her eyes blinked open.

Susan gazed around squinting as she'd been too used to the dark to face the light right away.

As she familiarized with the brightness, she noticed she was laying in the middle of a clearing of what appeared to be an ancient forest.

Susan smiled. She was back at home.

She stood slowly, not because of exhaustion or pain, but because she needed to savour every moment there. She had dreamed of it for too many nights, always so full of heartbreak and sadness.

And finally, _finally_ , it was no longer a dream or a fading memory. It was a reality.

She twirled gracefully, laughing delightedly when her dress flowed in an ample circle around her.

Susan was wearing the same white dress she wore on her last day in Narnia, when she said goodbye to her home, her friends and the man he loved.

Susan sighed as she looked down at her hand. She still wore her wedding band but if she's honest, as much as she had loved her husband and her English family, she had never forgotten her Narnian one.

And Caspian? Caspian never had any competition. No matter how many years she went without seeing him, regardless of how firmly she convinced herself she'd moved on, the truth was she never did. Not really.

Susan started walking towards the music, hoping to find someone who could tell her where she was and how she could get to Cair Paravel when she felt a presence behind her.

Susan immediately froze, her breath halting. She didn't need to see who stood behind her. She knew.

It was incredible, truly, how for everything she erased from her memories, she could never make herself forget anything about him.

"You've kept me waiting for a long time."

Susan shook her head with a teary smile before taking a deep breath and slowly turning around, fear and love pushing almost painfully through every nerve of her being.

She needed to be with him and she was afraid of what he would say to her. And those two sides of her were slowly tearing her apart.

Finally, she dared to look at him. And what she saw, it took her breath away.

He was a few years older but still the same boy she'd fallen in love with. He wore a shinning Narnian armour, red cloak above it and a sword strapped to his side. His golden crown rested proudly on his head.

Susan was sure he thought the same of her. Both so different, yet so smilar to before, almost as if no time and an eternity had passed at the same time.

He climbed down Destrier and looked at her with the same warm, brown eyes who had stubbornly starred in her dreams even when she'd managed to block out everything else.

Caspian gulped before chuckling nervously. He stood by his horse, as if afraid to move forward. "Are you okay?"

"I am." Susan tried not to focus too much on her voice. It was regal and clear again, not the tired whisper she'd become so used to during her last months in England. "I'm sorry, where are we?"

Caspian frowned in confusion. "Aslan's country, of course!"

Susan gazed around, shock filling her every thought as she internalized his answer. Aslan's Country.

Where those who believed went when they died.

Finally, she turned towards Caspian again, unconsciously taking a few steps forward. "It-How am I here? I stopped believing, Caspian, I...I tried-."

"To forget, I know." Caspian replied seemingly even calmer as the queen before him began to panic. He took a few steps forward too. "Your family told me but Edmund never quite believed that you forgot and I agreed with him. This, you coming home, this means we were right! You never stopped believing, not really."

Susan hesitated as she studied the love of her life. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she rememored her life and the guilt she felt. In England for remembering Narnia and there, finally at home, for having tried to forget about it.

"I could never forget about you." Susan finally whispered. She looked down shamefully as words just started pouring out, her control finally slipping. "I tried so hard and I even got married but you were always the one I truly loved and no one could take that away from me. I just..my life away from home was so exhausting and sad and I needed to survive, however I could."

Even then, after decades apart, Susan knew the man before her but still, her eyes were wide with shock and apprehension as familiar hands gently cradled her head and titled it upwards.

Caspian's eyes and voice spoke of nothing but love and forgiveness. "For survival, I married too and I loved her, but she could never compare to you. I tried to forget about you too but I never could. Susan, the past doesn't matter anymore. What we did and why we did it, it's behind us. Now, we stand here and we can be together for all of eternity. Would you consider it?"

Susan smiled slightly before resting her head on his chest. She sighed tiredly as the last tear of sorrow fell down her cheek. "I've missed you so much, my love."

"Aye, me too." Caspian replied. He kissed her shoulder lovingly before smiling. "But you're finally home and we can all be together."

Susan pulled back then, her eyes no longer frantic, but having regained the confidence of the queen she was. She was yet again the Gentle Queen, but better, since there was no reason to shield herself.

Her family and her love was here.

Her heart was in pieces, yes, but slowly mending itself and this time, there'd be no need for walls to be built around it.

She was at home, and she could now breathe freely.

Susan kissed him lovingly. "Yes. We're finally together."

Caspian took her hand with an excited grin and pulled her towards Destrier. "Come love, everyone's waiting."

Susan followed but as she placed her hands on the stallion, she looked up at Caspian with a frown, as if remembering something. "You came to save me. The last tine we were here, you came on Destrier to save me from telmarines, right?"

Caspian smiled at that and kissed his beloved joyfully. "Welcome back, my love."

 **Cheers for reading!**


	3. Important Author's Note!

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I actually thought I was going to end this fic with the previous chapter but guys, the Suspian ship has so much room left to explore!**

 **I have many ideas to continue this fic but, because I'm currently working on my multi-chapter Prince Caspian fic, "The Prince, The Girl And The Lion.", in which I plan to develop a Suspian relationship as well, I didn't want to risk writing anything here that I might want to use in the other fic and vice versa.**

 **So, the paths this fic could follow are the following:**

 **1) A compilation of one-shots unrelated with each other in which either I come up with the ideas or you guys request an specific Suspian narrative.**

 **2) I could describe what would their life be if Susan had gotten to stay** ** **(Thank you so much to HotChocolate329 who gave me this idea!)****

 **This could go, of course, from straight fluff to even shots of them working together or strategizing. Also, and this goes for the ones who've read "The Prince, The Girl and The Lion": Should I include Beth in this fic too?**

 **I also would love to hear any ideas you might have so, feel free to PM me or just review this fic if you think there could be another option. I will wait until Friday night and then put up a poll in my profile for you guys to vote.**

 **Cheers for taking the time for reading this and stay tuned!**


	4. Back To You

**Hey guys!**

 **So, the poll is now posted in my profile but this chapter serves either way. If you guys choose option A (the series of one-shots), this will just be a one-shot. If you guys choose option B, this chapter is going to be the start of what would have happened if Susan had stayed in Narnia. (For more info about this, please check the previous chapter aka my author's note.)**

 **The title to this chapter is inspired by Selena Gomez's song. I listened to that song while writing this so perhaps you could too for a more enjoyable reading :).**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned this but I don't.**

 **Please fav, follow and review! Also, take the time to vote on the poll on my profile so I know what you guys want me to do with this fic!**

 **Chapter 3. "Back To You."**

"You too, huh?"

Susan smiled thinly at Peter before closing their study door behind her. "Well, Aslan must have a good reason to meet us, right?"

Both of them tried to hide their nerves and their fear, as a slightly tense silence fell amongst them.

It was weird to have been summoned to their own study by the Great Lion but if anything, that's the place the two oldest Monarchs of Old would have chosen for an important conversation such as the one they were about to have so they didn't think about it too much.

No one had told them what this was about.

Susan and Peter knew, though.

And they were equally dreading and looking forward to hearing the answer to a question they'd been asking themselves ever since they made it back to Narnia.

As if on cue, both siblings moved to more comfortable positions, Susan sitting straight on their sofa while Peter moved again to his place by the windowsill.

"Do you think we will get to choose this time?" Peter finally asked quietly as he leaned forward on his seat, resting his arms on his knees.

Susan shook her head. "I don't know. I do hope that whatever world we're sent to, we at least get to stay there for good."

At that, Peter glared accusingly at his sister. "So, you would be okay staying in England forever? Is that what you're saying?"

Susan raised her arms in defeat, her tone defensive in response to her brother's anger. "I don't regret anything okay? Not my life in England and specially, not my life in Narnia. But if I don't get to choose where I want to be, then I want the rest of my existence to be as little painful as possible! If I have to leave again...then at least I can work on easing my pain in England knowing that at least, I won't hurt that much again, since I won't have to leave Narnia again."

Peter stood up at that, his tone dropping as he took notice of his sister's defeated stance. "What about Caspian?"

Susan shot him an unimpressed look. "You've always hated my relationship with Caspian, why do you care?"

"Because you're my sister and I want you to be happy!" Peter exclaimed hotly. Susan only sighed in response before glancing at the fire.

"I think we've gotten to grow as people every time we've made it to Narnia, wouldn't you say?" Susan asked softly without taking her eyes off the flames. Peter nodded silently and walked to sit on the ground beside her. "During that year in which we didn't know if we would be coming back, I missed my life here but also the woman that I was. Brave, strong and a leader. I wasn't those things before, in England, so I feared that, the longer we stayed there, the weaker I would get."

"You're all of that, though. If Queen Susan the Gentle is a warrior queen, that's because you, my sister, are exactly that. You are the strongest person I know, with or without a crown on your head or an army at your back," Peter argued fervently.

Susan smiled gratefully and patted her brother's arm. "I know that now, and that's what assures me that I will be fine, whether I stay in Narnia or England. Or at least I would, if it wasn't for-."

"Caspian," Peter cut his sister off, smiling understandingly when she sighed sadly. "Because you love him."

Slowly, Susan nodded as she finally looked at him. Her eyes were hesitant as she allowed herself to admit her feelings for the first time to the brother who had shown more negative feelings towards the Telmarine. "I do. I love Caspian."

"Well, I think I've heard enough, wouldn't you agree?"

Both siblings scrambled to their feet, their eyes widening as they spotted Aslan calmly sitting on his hind legs behind them.

"My Liege," Peter nervously replied as he and Susan eyed each other before kneeling respectfully. "We apologise for our rude lack of greeting. We should have paid better attention."

"Rise, Susan and Peter, High King and Queen of Narnia." Aslan replied warmly, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Now, I will have none of that, Peter. Your conversation has given me the information I needed to make my decision. I apologise for eavesdropping, of course."

Susan glanced at her brother nervously before looking at the Great Lion with a confused frown. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I don't understand."

Aslan nodded understandingly. "Of course, dear one. Until recently, I thought your brother and yourself had reached an age in which you had nothing else to learn in Narnia, which is why I was planning to send you back to England for good, so you could become even greater people there."

Peter and Susan paled at that but then, Aslan's reply dawned on them.

"What are your current plans, Your Majesty?" Susan asked hesitatingly, her voice betraying a note of anxiety.

Aslan truly smiled at that, knowing for sure then that He had made the right decision.

"I have been watching you for a long time, my dear children," Aslan replied, his voice cheerful, "And I have come to realise that your lives and hearts are here, so it would be cruel of me to send you back without asking where you belong. You know that more than I do, after all."

Peter cleared his throat as he thought of what he wanted to ask, hope flickering inside of him the longer he listened to Aslan. "What are you saying exactly, My Liege?"

Aslan rose to his full height again, his voice even clearer and warmer as he proclaimed his promise. "Peter and Susan, I have come to a decision. Choose the home you want to stay in for the rest of your lives, England or Narnia, and I'll make sure to help you become the best versions of yourselves in either one of them. You're ready for me to leave your fate in your hands."

* * *

Caspian walked from one end to the other of the throne room as he waited anxiously for Peter and Susan to join him.

They had both requested a short meeting with him in that room, from where they were supposed to head towards the courtyard to speak to the Telmarines.

They didn't say what it was about nor did they have to.

Caspian knew.

Equal amounts of hope and fear fought within him, waiting impatiently to be released as Caspian waited for the answer to the question he had been asking himself ever since he became friends with the Pevensie siblings.

He sighed as he finally sat on the steps leading to the throne. The truth was that the Pevensie had become the family he never knew he could have, even Peter.

All his life, Caspian had been on his own. He had had a father who had only cared about instructing him to be a good Telmarine heir. Other than Professor Cornelius, there had been nobody else, and even that relationship had a tone of formality because of who Caspian was that he had tried to get rid off, to no avail.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy, they were his siblings in every sense of the word. They fought and they were angry with each other at times but they loved each other and they had each other's backs, no matter what.

Peter had entered Caspian's life as his clear opponent. However, Caspian knew he could be stubborn and hot headed at times so in a way, the two kings made a good team, as they were so different they could point out any mistakes in the other's plans or strategies.

If Peter was completely different from him, then Edmund was his best friend and his greatest partner when strategizing because of how similar they both were. Edmund made up for what Caspian lacked in experience. What Edmund lacked in knowledge about the current Narnia, that's where Caspian thrived. Edmund had been the first to accept him into their group and for that, Caspian was eternally grateful.

Lucy was the little sister he had always wanted to have. She had the innocent, hopeful, bright mind Caspian, due to everything he had gone through, had lost when he was younger. She had shown Caspian what it was to have an understanding, loving sister and slowly, she had helped heal the wounds his own family had left in his heart every time they had deceived or rejected him.

Just then, Peter and Susan entered the chamber, talking amongst themselves quietly but frowning at the frantic Telmarine king as he looked up at them.

Peter chuckled lightly, unused to seeing their friend so dishevelled. "You look like hell, Caspian."

Caspian laughed wearily as he stood and ran a hand through his long hair. "Yes, well, it's been a hectic couple of days."

Susan smiled at that as she advanced towards the telmarine king. "Well, hopefully, our news will help with that."

Caspian frowned, not daring to be hopeful. "What do you mean?"

The two Monarchs Of Old glanced at each other. Finally, Susan smiled at her brother and Peter took a step forward as he addressed Caspian.

"Aslan has given me and Susan the opportunity to choose where we want to spend the rest of our lives. My second journey in Narnia was about fighting against my insecurities and the privilege being High King gave me. I've grown and now, I can accept another man, you, being in charge, because I know you have as much of a chance as I did to be the great High King that Narnia needs you to be."

Caspian's eyes widened as he took into his friend's words, shook by the weight implied in them. "But you are High King."

Peter shook his head with a smile as he patted Caspian on the shoulder. "Once a King, always a King, but I'm stepping down. You will be High King Caspian the Seafarer, and I will stand beside you as a king under your command."

"So you're staying." Caspian breathed with relief. He glanced shortly at Susan before looking at Peter again. "What about Ed and Lu?"

"They are not ready to choose just yet," Susan replied instead with a sad smile. "They're going back to England for now. Aslan is talking to them as we speak."

Caspian shook his head as he grieved shortly for the departure of his dear best friends but he couldn't dwell on that for too long. Not while the more pressing question was one he didn't have an answer to just yet.

He looked again at Susan, his voice dropping as his nerves betrayed him. "And you?"

Peter cleared his throat before patting Caspian's shoulder again and kissing his sister's cheek. "I'll give you two a moment. I'll be with Ed and Lu when you're done."

Silence ensued as the High King of Old made his way out of the throne room as quickly as he could, his sister following his departure with her gaze. Meanwhile, Caspian studied Susan, admiring how her white and sky blue dress complimented her lovely clear eyes but mostly, he took in her relaxed posture, her easy smile and her straight, even relieved posture.

Susan finally turned around to look at Caspian again, her heart quivering as she noticed how lovingly he was looking at her.

"Once I resigned myself to knowing I would be going back once this was over, I managed to be okay with it. This journey, for me, was accepting that I had a life in Narnia and in England so, as long as I was alive and with the people I loved, then I would be okay," Susan began slowly but trailed off, faltering when she noticed how patiently Caspian was listening to her, his eyes warmer than ever.

Part of why she was such an excellent warrior queen was because of how sheltered her emotions were. Everything she had been through had made her resilient, tough and almost impossible to break.

So it had been surprising when she had ran into this telmarine prince clad in his pajamas at a clearing in the middle of a hostile forest and her heart was won over instantly.

She had been struggling with herself ever since running into Caspian, trying to decide between her brain and her heart. Trying to decide which to follow so she could save herself whilst being the happiest she could be.

It had been useless.

She should have known she didn't have her heart anymore. Her heart was his, and she would follow him anywhere.

So, despite not being used to opening herself, she had no trouble continuing her speech, knowing they were the truest words she had ever spoken.

She took a step forward as she allowed herself to look at her king with all the love she felt for him. "Then I met you. You were filthy and rude towards my brother but you saw me for who I truly am. You challenged me, supported me and cared for me in a way I never thought I would know. You saw past my beauty and you made me a better woman than I imagined. I know I could live without you, because I'm strong, but I love you. I've loved you since the moment we met and I don't want to leave you. I don't ever want to leave you."

Silence surrounded them as Caspian slowly processed everything she said. He barely noticed how tears rolled down his cheeks, how his hands ached with the need to hold her, how his heart beat rapidly in his chest, overwhelmed by the love he felt for her.

Susan was everything to him. She was gentle, loving and kind and he could think of no one he would rather have beside him.

And, at last, he could tell her exactly that.

So, slowly, almost careful not to ruin the moment, Caspian walked towards Susan and reach to hold her face in his hands. Susan smiled tearfully at him as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

It was then that Caspian finally smiled, happier than he had ever been. "You won't ever have to. I've loved you ever since you entered into my life, snapping at Peter, and I've only come to love you more ever since. I don't want to be anywhere but right by your side."

"Good," Susan whispered before reaching up to kiss him longingly. She smiled into the kiss before hugging him tightly. "Because I'm staying right here."

Caspian leaned forward to kiss her again but just then, they were interrupted.

Oh, the joy of having a family.

"Can you two tone down the cuteness? I'm about to be sick."

Susan pulled away from Caspian's arms to glare at her older brother. Edmund and Lucy stood behind him, both sad about leaving, yet happy for their sister and best friend. "You ruined the moment, Peter."

"Well, it isn't as if you had more time. We need to talk to the telmarines." Peter retorted exasperatedly, though secretly happy for his sister and thankful for Caspian, as Susan was finally happy again because of him.

And at least, he wouldn't have to deal with secret glances and romantic tension anymore.

He hoped.

Susan opened her mouth to retaliate but Caspian chose that moment to intervene. He wrapped his arms around the queen's waist and leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "He has a point, my love. Besides, it isn't as if we can't continue this later."

Susan looked up at her love. "Promise?"

Caspian chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her temple. "I swear."

And with that, the High King and Queen of the New Narnia departed the throne room, their hands interlocked, their souls merry and their hearts mended at last.

* * *

 **I actually kind of think Peter would choose to leave Narnia but I didn't want any angst messing with the fluff so I got him to stay.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
